Sanic.wpd
Da Supa Spoopy storyiez I Am a Supa bIg fan of Sonic.Exe and Sanic, so One time I Was boreded, and I got a leter in the mail from my friand Thomas the Dank Engine, so I opened it. It had a supa spoopy note: "Hey, Michael, don't play this game, it's Boring as Heck. It's honestly the worst Sanic game out there, I prefer Super Malleo Bros over this, honestly, it's just terrible. I really want you to avoid playing it, it's just idiotic." -Sincerely, Thomas the Dank Engine I saw da disc was labeled: Sanic.wpd .Well, I thought that it was as bad as MALLEO then I probably shouldn't playz it, but den I thought. "Hey, since Sonic.Exe got so much tractionz, and playing it on youtubez gave ou so many Viewz, maybe I cOULd rEcord the Gameplay and post it on Youtube." So I put the Disc into da PC and it started up. It was Sanic on da title screen. But after I clicked start, for a split seCondz I saw Sanic. he had supa spoopy Eyez and rather than sayingz Sega 339439 It said Sega 2020. This really creepeded me outz. But I thoughtz it was just a Glitch. I Saw the Save Files, they were Taels, Knackles, and PINGAS. I was supriseded, I don't remember PINGAS being a playable character, cauz he was da Villain. I Thought It was Just a Glitch. So I Clicked on Taels and I heard a wilhelm scream which was supa spoopy. Taels Taels ran along a path of a bunches of Dead Animals, he seemed really spooped. After walking for awhilez I found Sanic. Taels seemed supa happy to see him. He slowly Walked Towards Sanic and Static came on my screen, den I saw Sanic had the Supa Spoopy Eyes. I thought it was Just a Glitch. I den got da message. Hallo Taels, do you want to play Fortnut with me? It gave da options of yes and no, I said Niu cause Fuck dat cringe. Den he seemed Angery. I thought it was just a Glitch. Den we were on Angelz Island were Knackles always Naps cause he's Lazy as Fuck. But It was On Firez, It Was Supa Scary. I had to take a bite of chocolate cake cause of how scaryz it was. After walking for a bit Sanic began to chase Taels. Taels ranz as Fest as He could. Den Sanic caught him. Den Taels took a bite of a cookie. It was supa Scary. Although I thouhgt it was Just a glitch. Den Sanic appeared and Poked Taels. den the screen went black. Honestlyz I was supa creeped out, but I thought it was just a glitch. There was a message saying: Gotta Go fest. I realized Taels could notz go Fest. Knackles Den I played as Knackles and da title was: Doritos are gud. I definitely agreeded. Then As Knackles I walked for a bit and Sanic Appeared. I ran back and forth but Sanic was to fest. Den Knackles Fell asleep cause he was a lazy Fuck. Den Sanic Screamed in Russian dat he found Knackles while playing Hide and seek, it was supa spoopy and I thought it was a glitch. Den Knackles got up and Slapped Sanic. Sanic Screeched. Taels den came and slapped Knackles. Den they got in a Slappy fite. It was supa Spoopy but I knew it was a glitch. I den baet taels but Sanic was angery so he poked Knackles and screen blak. Den it said: So Many OOFs to Die, So little Computer time left, don't you agree? Dat made me supa spooped out but I knew it was just a glitch. PINGAS Den I played as PINGAS. Since PINGAS was the most skilled fighter evar I knew he could beat Sanic. PINGAS walked down some stairs and saw Metal Sanic. Den he Slapped Metal Sanic to the Moon for being a Lazy Fuck. Den PINGAS walked down a corridor with a pew pew gun. He seemed supa scared for reasonz. He faking Shot a torch and it blew up, dat was supa scary. I den kept walking. Den Sanic appeared but PINGAS was reaDyz so he blew Sanic up. But Sanic was Godz I tink so he came bacc. Den Sanic poked PINGAS, but it was blocked by Metal Sanic. Metal Sanic Dieded and PINGAS told him he was still a stupid Fuck. den Sanic screeched cause PINGAS swore on his Christian Roblox Server and Den Sanic Slapped PINGAS. Den Taels And Knackles Came and dey had a Boxing Match. Den PINGAS beat everyone evar. Den Sanic was angery. Den PINGAS Shot Sanic with his Pew pew and he blew up again. But Sanic was Godz I tink so he just came bacc. Den PINGAS ran as fest as he could, and he went to fest for Sanic. But den Sanic caught him and poked him. Den PINGAS Dieded and Sanic appeared on Screen with dat Spoopy Face And Da Message "I AM TOD" This was Supa Spoopy but I thought it was just a glitch. Den Sanic Screamed at me for using the Fuck word on this Page cause that's a no no word. Den a Sanic Plushie Spanked me supa hard and I Asked What Sanic's True Nam was. He said it was Sanic.wpd which is supa Spoopy and I was so Scareded. I thought it was just a glitch. Den da game Ended. Den I Blew up my PC Cause that was Stupid as Heck. OK I'm Done now, off to eat some Chocolate Cake bye-bye -Sincerely, Michael Rosen of the YTP Universe Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Vidya games Category:EVIL SONIXXX Category:Sonic Category:English Class Failure